robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vector
Vectors are a bio-weapon manufactured from the genes of multiple species of apes, leeches and many other vampiric animals. They are capable of spitting sulfuric acid in projectile motion from glands inside their mouths. History Vectors were originally invented by Lijosu. They were first used for a terrorist attack on Earth and Mars. After the attacks, however, they became lethal pests on both planets. After The Convolute's slow decent into nothingness, other people copied the DNA of the creatures and started to manufacture their own. Usage Being a bio-weapon, vectors aren't commonly used for intimidation, threatening or war like scenarios but rather used for sabotage, assassination and for their pure lethality. Immature Weaponizing Vectors are just as deadly immature are they are mature. As hatchlings they are greatly smaller but tend to be more aware. Hatchlings are parasitic while incubating, however, only 12 hours later they are capable of travel outside of the body. 12 hours after that and they are fully mature. The general strategy is to sneak a hatchling or pod (egg) into someones clothes or food. This way the hatchling will be able to infect the victim as a parasite before maturing. The host will often experience symptoms such as total organ failure and comas before eventually dying, becoming a feeding area for the young vector. Mature Weaponizing As adults vectors are used for sieges, sabotage and are often found in large mobs. Vectors often group together in hordes, especially when hunting. Strategies for deployment include: * Caging. This is often done when access to the needed pheromones is available. The strategy involves keeping the weapons in a cage with a device constantly releasing a pheromone which will calm the vectors and prevent them from excreting acids. As well as this the pheromones will attract the vectors, making them easy to control. * Another strategy for deployment is immature insertion. This is done by infiltrating the area earlier and leaving the pods in a host for until they are mature the next day. Some incidences report guards being killed to achieve this, while others involve butchered and infected pigs being hidden with in the premises. This strategy can be flawed due to the smell. If the user is not careful the corpses of the deployment could be detected due to the horrid odor. * Spore spraying is another method. It involves spraying the air-born reproduction cells in a large area, causing massive infection rates. With in the time of a day the vectors will be rampant in the area and if the attack is failed to be dealt with, there could be a 100% fatality rate. Trivia * Vectors are attracted to objects that give off heat and become more active when exposed to heat as well. * They are a lot more aware when immature, causing them to seek heat even more desperately. * A vector does not technically have to be agitated or hungry to hurt anyone, as the acid the excrete comes in such large quantities that the opposition could likely be injured by accident. * In early hatching, vectors actually do not have any limbs. They grow them quickly, in just a day after birth. * Although vectors appear similar to Victa primus, they are completely unrelated. Important Notes * This content is available for use by anyone participating in the RP. Category:Weapons Category:Species Category:Nonsentient Species